Amera Eriz
Amera Eriz is a antagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth. She plays a primary antagonist in A Devil's Guilt Arc. Being one of the two primary antagonists of the arc while she doesn't have any problems with Ichiro she's working alongside a wealthy Djinn from Switzerland, Kizen Asker and a Ghoul from America who are both trying to get revenge on Ichiro, the second being Vincent, who wants revenge for what happened to his former pack. She was a servant of the Belphegor clan, a wealthy extra demon clan, before becoming a stray. She's also the reason Saji and Nimura both became devils, being the one who killed them both the same day Ichiro is found by Rias and Sona. Appearance Amera is described as a beautiful girl with long purple hair and purple eyes in her normal figure. She is also described as having a hourglass figure, she wears a long white dress and pink shoes. However in her "stray form" her eyes change to black with red iris. Unlike Marcus however who needs Raynare's help to do this, she possesses the ability to naturally expel excess demonic energy from her body to prevent her from going through a monstrous transformation however because she is a grim she possesses sharp teeth and four large tentacles in her back. Personality Amera initially is shown to be a kind and caring individual, shown by Ichiro's shock in Life 1 that she would become a stray however this is shown to be a mask due to her really being incredibly psychotic and narcissistic, killing those who she deems as weak and inferior to her. Believing it's her right as a stronger being to take and destroy anyone she wants. While she is shown to bow down to those who are stronger than her, after she feels she's the superior being she shows no hesitation in killing those who stand in her way, even killing her own master after he tried to stop her from leaving his household and even eating him. After her time on Earth she is shown to be very gluttonous and sadistic, killing and torturing people anyway she feels how, which is what led her to kill and try to eat both Saji and Nimura, who were ordinary humans at the time. Being a grim, when she is very angry she becomes more beast-like and aggressive. She later grows obsessive with Ichiro after witnessing his power against Havoc and him defeating Marcus, she decides that she wants to eat him. She doesn't care about anyone but herself shown when she watched the Stein's Nest Destruction, not even bothering to help or save her comrades even as she watched Marcus kill them all while the Sitri Team were fighting against Havoc. She is however capable of working with people out of convenience, shown when she allies with a Jinn and Grim who are both hunting Ichiro out of revenge, only working with them because they promise her a million dollars, a new face and identity, and they will allow her to eat Ichiro's body and consume his power of soul. History Amera was described as a noble devil of the Belphegor clan, doing all her duties diligently and helping her master with anything he needed to. However growing tired of how weak he was and his over-reliance on his family's power she killed him and consumed his body. Later when she made it to Earth she was famous in Germany for her terror however after being hunted by the likes of Ake Raim and Elena Paimon-Beleth, she fled to America and then Japan, deciding to station there and work alongside the Stein Nest. However after their death and because of the barrier Gray Dantalion puts around Kuoh Town his first day there she becomes unable to leave Japan without being found out. Powers and Abilties Immense Demonic Power: Amera possesses immense demonic power, reinforced by the bishop piece used to transform her, making her capable of creating fogs, and illusions in order to escape Sona Sitri's grasp. Because she ate the body of her former master, her demonic power has grown and she has the ability to use the Belphegor family's Flames of Sin, which allows her to create their invisible flames which can either be hot or cold. Unlike most strays who rely on brute strength she is more intelligent, making her more of a technique fighter. Her use and knowledge of demonic magic is also so great that despite being a stray devil, a grim at that, she can prevent herself from transforming unlike Marcus. * Four Tentacles: Due to being a grim she is capable of releasing four red sharp tentacles from her back that she can use to stab and impale her opponents. Light Manipulation: '''Because she drank the blood of a fallen angel given to her by Stein she is capable of summoning and releasing spears and knives made of light. '''Immense Durability: '''She is shown to be immensely durable, capable of taking attacks of Sona head-on with minor injuries. Equipment '''Trick Vanish, also known as the Coffin of Unusual Talent, is her sacred gear which allows her to temporarily seal the powers of others. It takes the form of a staff and she is shown capable of using it twice without using up her stamina. Trivia * Her appearance is based off Rize from Tokyo ghoul and some aspects of her personality is similar. Her last name is also created by using the same four letters of her name. * While Ichiro knows her from his past and while being one of the two primary antagonists of the arc, she harbors no "ill-intent" towards him and doesn't desire any revenge, only wanting to eat him for power. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Fanon Devils